


Это было только начало!

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Дерек начал ненавидеть слова на своём предплечье, когда был ещё совсем юным....AU 4 сезон 12 серия - У каждого человека с рождения на руке написаны последние слова, которые родственная душа ему скажет.





	Это было только начало!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668547) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Переведено для группы STEREK_ME https://vk.com/sterekme  
> Перевод так же опубликован на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/8157224

Дерек начал ненавидеть слова на своём предплечье, когда был ещё совсем юным. Кто бы ни придумал эту идею, он идиот. Дерек в этом уверен. Кто додумался до того, что тебе нужны именно последние слова родственной души на руке? Последние! Если бы это были хотя бы первые отношения, то никому бы не пришлось сначала налаживать их, а в конце выяснять, что это не тот человек. Он верил в них с Пейдж и потерял её, но слова на его предплечье так и не появились. Затем он встретил Кейт, и снова в душе зародилась надежда. И здесь тоже, очевидно, всё оказалось напрасно, но Дерек понял это слишком поздно. Его дальнейшие знакомства в Нью-Йорке также не имели будущего, даже если он вёл себя гораздо осторожнее. Так ему было безопаснее. И он искал, правда искал, но как разыскать кого-то, если только в момент потери узнаешь цель своего поиска? Но в какой-то момент Дерек сдался. Перестал надеяться, что найдёт своё счастье. Он всё равно не мог повлиять на это и не хотел узнать, что встретил своего соулмейта в тот момент, когда потерял его. Поэтому он перестал думать об этом и попытался забыть слова, которые были невидимы для всех, кроме него самого.

И, действительно, ему это удалось после стольких событий, произошедших с возвращения в Бейкон Хиллз. Среди всего хаоса, когда Питер очнулся, а Скотт попытался убить их всех, снова появилась Кейт, Канима возникла по его вине, Ногицунэ завладел телом Стайлза, Кейт восстала из мёртвых, и он потерял силы, у него было мало времени вздохнуть с облегчением, не говоря уже о том, чтобы задумываться над этим. И поэтому он также не смог сосредоточиться на чём-то, столь же «тривиальном», как родственная душа. Не то чтобы это его беспокоило. Напротив. Он был очень благодарен, что всё это отвлекло его. Что он встретил Скотта и всех остальных, кто занимал его делами. Впервые за многие годы он снова почувствовал себя более-менее комфортно. Ну, по крайней мере, если это не касалось Кейт, потому что она слишком сильно напоминала ему об ошибках, совершённых им. Но в остальное время он чувствовал от ребят дружелюбное отношение к себе. И поэтому Дерек не был особенно удивлён, что ощутил небольшое сожаление, когда дело дошло до прощания. Он хотел поехать с Брейден, правда. Таков был план. Но это не отменяло того факта, что он всё равно взял телефон с собой. И всё же он кивнул остальным и повернулся к машине, в которой уже сидела Брейден.

— Увидимся, Дерек!

Он внезапно остановился. Он услышал это. Стайлз сказал это. Только что. Совершенно ясно. Это, должно быть, шутка. Сейчас? Когда он хотел уйти? На мгновение он закрыл глаза, а затем посмотрел вниз на руку. Вот и всё. Очевидно. Совершенно очевидно. Совершенно ясно. Но Стайлз? Стайлз?! А с другой стороны… Почему бы и нет? Где-то это даже было логично. Он и его волк чувствовали себя вполне комфортно рядом с подростком. Но… это должно было случиться? Последние слова? Значит, он уже озвучил то, что было на руке Стайлза? Или нет? Он бы всё равно сказал это? Наверное, он ещё не произнёс этого, потому что тогда Стайлз не попрощался бы с ним вот так просто? И он определённо проявил бы какую-то реакцию, верно?

Он знал, что должен держать рот на замке. Надеясь, что когда-нибудь он увидит Стайлза вновь, и только тогда им придётся попрощаться. И всё же он не мог не ответить.

— Мы увидимся, — ответил он спокойно и не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда услышал, что Стайлз замедлил дыхание. Вот и всё. Теперь всё должно быть кончено. В последний раз он развернулся и кивнул Стайлзу, прежде чем сесть в машину.

Когда он закрыл дверь, зазвонил его мобильный телефон, там было только одно сообщение. От Стайлза.

«Просто чтобы ты знал, ты не сможешь избавиться от меня».

Он непроизвольно улыбнулся. Было ясно, что Стайлз и здесь тоже не соблюдал правила…

Нет, это, конечно, не последние слова, которые эти двое когда-либо скажут друг другу. Стайлз был слишком упрям для этого. Это не конец. Это было только начало.

Поэтому Дерек проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд Брейден и просто покачал головой, прежде чем послать сообщение.

«Я бы тоже этого не ждал».


End file.
